Historical Figures
Halmar of Zen-tun A human who lived in the 6th century of the third era, Halmar was said to be a student of the Voidwalkers who left shortly after coming into theological conflict with his mentors. Followers of the Hand of Halmar say that he entered a trance which lasted for a hundred days and nights, and in it his mind navigated through the eddies and currents of Aetherium, experiencing a multitude of time and dimension. After his trance ended, he attempted to teach the master Voidwalkers about his discoveries. His revelations were met with criticism and he was forced to leave, though not without taking a number of monks with him. It was after this that his order of assassins, spies, and necromancers came to fore. The Voidwalkers disagree with this narrative, stating that his hundred-day trance consisted of eight hours of astral projection and exploration over the course of one hundred days, in ritual preparation for him to go from acolyte to adept. They also claim that his exploration was manufactured by one of the demon lords of the abyss in an attempt to mislead him and ultimately trick him into opening portals to the Lower Planes. The master Voidwalkers sought to correct him of this error, but he persisted in his folly. He was excommunicated, and convinced novice Voidwalkers into following him and his new "teaching". Remmah Stonefield A young woman living in Bykl's Hollow who made a deal with a fiend, culminating in one of her descendants being tracked down by a barbed devil some centuries later. The devil, introducing himself as "Brian", was lying in wait at her home before a group of adventurers quickly ascertained the deception and killed the creature. After the adventurers killed it, the descendant returned and the adventurers relinquished a teardrop-shaped pendant to her. Once the pendant was in her hands, the body of the devil turned to dust. The Seven Martyrs Founders of many of the most important institutions and societies in Tal'Ria, these seven were martyred sometime during the Second Era. Teagan den Kilthorn The leader of the White Blades during the Witch and Goblin War, she was declared Solari Prime when the Verwallen was called to fight Merridal Krauv. Derethig, Master Tactician A bronze dragon who fought in the War of Heavens and founded the Creed of Ostreghast; often held in high respect by the Genasi. One of the most notable exploits was when an opposing army many times greater than his own were marching on the city of Olunt. Derethig evacuated the city with his troops before sitting down on the city gates and playing his flute. The opposing general and his army saw the dragon calmly waiting for them and surely thought that the dragon had laid a trap. The general turned his army around and the city was saved. Burbolg, the Eternal Flame A fire giant and minor noble among the Jotun. An ornate set of armor, owned by one of his sons, lies in mine shaft number six of the Wilmana Bluffs. Hogni Fellslayer A master assassin from the Hand of Halmar, Hogni Fellslayer commissioned a special bracelet to allow himself to always be armed. Four hundred years later, the Fellslayer Torque has now fell into the hands of a half-elf rogue, Nell.Category:Historical Figures Category:NPCs